superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfs and the Magic Flute (1981 U.S. Version)
Opening Credits * Paramount Pictures Presents * A Co-Production by: I Like Myself, Inc. and Tomorrow Entertainment, Inc. * "Smurfs and the Magic Flute" * by: Peyo * Original Music Composed and Conducted by: Michel Legrand * Original Songs by: Yvan Delporte, Peyo * A Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production Ending Credits * Produced by: Lee Mendelson and Bill Melendez * Executive Producer: Milton Robertson * Associate Producer: Robert Heller * Original Story Adaptation by: Peyo and Yvan Delporte * English Language Version Produced by Paramount Pictures Corporation and Sync. Ltd. * Directed by: Bill Melendez * Co-Directed by: Phil Roman * Copyright Original Musical Compositions: Michel Legrand * Voices: Cameron Clarke, Grant Gottschall, Patty Foley, Mike Reynolds, Ted Lehman, Bill Capizzi, Star X. Phifer, Ron Gans, Dudly Knight, John Rust, Richard Miller, David Page, Durga McBroom, Michael Sorich, Robert Axelrod * Design: Evert Brown, Bernard Gruver, Tom Yakutis, Frank Smith * Backgrounds: Ellie Bogardus, Dean Spille * Animation: Don Lusk, Sam Jaimes, Bob Carlson, Bob Bachman, Hank Smith, George Singer, Rod Scribner, Bill Littlejohn, Ken O'Brien, Bob Matz, Al Pabian, Patricia Joy, Joe Roman, Terry Lennon, Jeff Hall, Larry Leichliter, Rudy Zamora, Warren Batchelder, Jack Schnerk, Don Albrecht, Larry Huber, Hank Tucker, Spencer Peel, Bror Lansing * Inbetweener: Charlotte Richardson * Xerography: John Eddings * Color Models: Brigitte Strother * Checking: Carole Barnes, Eve Fletcher, Peggy Drumm, Eleanor Warren * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Joanne Lansing * Ink and Paint: Joanne Lansing, Pat Covello, Adele Lenart, Roubina Babajanian, Pat Capozzi, Marie White, Sue Rowan, Chandra Poweris, Lee Guttman, Sue Dalton, Lee Hoffman, Micky Kreyman, Valerie Pabian, Emalene Seutter, Karen Stover, Julie Maryon, Cheri Lucas, Sheri Barstad * Editing: Chuck McCann, Roger Donley * Camera: Dickson/Vasu * Recording: ** Voices - Coast Recorders, Radio Recorders ** Music - The Sound Source ** Mix - Producers' Sound Service · Don Minkler, Howard Wollman * Negative Cutting: Alice Kellior * Production Manager: Carole Barnes * Production Assistants: Sandy Claxton, Lora Sackett, Carolyn Klein, Babette Monteil, Martha Grace * Production Coordinator for English Language Version: Mark Headley * Additional Music and Lyrics for English Language Version by: John Rust and John Lick * Executive in Charge of Production for Paramount Pictures: William Rus * Copyright Additional Music and Lyrics for English Language Version: Creative Biscuits B.V. * Laboratories: Dassonville Bruxelles, Cineffects Color Laboratory, Inc. * in Metrocolor * "Smurfs and the Magic Flute" · "Smurfs" Copyright © 1983 SEPP All Rights Reserved * Made at Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Productions, Hollywood * The persons and events in this film are frictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prossecution. * Approved No. 27009 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo in Selected Theatres * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * THE END Category:Paramount Pictures Category:The Smurfs Category:PEYO Category:SEPP International S.A. Category:Tomorrow Entertainment, Inc. Category:I Like Myself, Inc. Category:Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Random House Home Video Category:Rated G